Planet Kemori (DBPR)
Kemori (け もり Ke-mori, Planet Kemori) is a planet located in the Alpha H-Z star system located at the coordinates 654 XY, hundreds of light years away from the star system that Planet Earth is located in. The planet is occupied by its native race, the Kemorians. It was formerly the home of the Yasatane Tribe, a tribe of Saiyan survivors from the aftermath of the destruction of Planet Vegeta. The planet was taken over and its resources were depleted by the Planet Trade Organization led by Lord Frigid, one of Frieza's distant relatives. However, the planet is then left alone until Age 802, when the Frigid Force attempts to reconquer the entire galaxy until they are confronted by most of the Z-Fighters. After Age 789, Planet Kemori is only inhabited by wild beasts and a few families of Kemorians. In Age 802, the Kemorian population is much larger, with an estimated 1,900,000 Kemorians as of that year until the planet's destruction. Dragon Ball PR Planet Kemori is the setting for most of the Frigid Arc. (More coming soon once the story progresses to the Frigid Arc) Characteristics Planet Kemori is about 2/3 the size of Earth, and the planet's atmosphere looks similar to that of Earth's, with a slightly more green tint to the atmosphere. The planet's temperatures can vary depending on the region, going from a low of -79°F to a high 190°F. All species that live on this planet have adapted to this extreme weather shifting pattern, including the Saiyans that settled on the planet in Age 738, months after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Planet Kemori is home to the Kemorian race, as well as millions of giant beasts such as colossal bears, venomous snakes, and even cockroaches with fur in the colder regions of the planet. Landmarks Not many landmarks are on Planet Kemori due to the civilizations there never becoming as advanced as other planets have, but there are many sculptures of the giant beasts that roam the planet made by ancient Kemorians that lived on the planet hundreds of years prior to Age 789, as well as statues of each of the chiefs of the Yasatane Tribe. At the exact north pole of the planet, there are hundreds of graves of Kemorians after they successfully fended off an attempt of conquer by a power in the solar system circa Age 500. Residents Kemorians One of Grand Kai's notes on Planet Kemori states that the Kemorians have lived there since Age 52 and that they were the first intelligent species to evolve on the planet. They have never had a leader until Age 790 and simply hunted in packs and had basic agriculture. Although they had not been exposed to technology until the arrival of the Saiyans, they were able to communicate fluently with them. The Kemorians have similar facial features to humans with an exception of a more navy blue skin color and a few spikes instead of hair, but they have an average height of 7'9" (7'3" for women). Although Kemorians are not very strong on the universal scale with an average power level of 1,500,000, their warriors and hunters are very muscular, well suitable for hunting the giant beasts on the planet. However, the strongest warriors on the planet have power levels in the range of 500,000,000-650,000,000. By Age 802, the Kemorians are slightly more advanced, having simple government systems and villages with decent agricultural production. Saiyans (Yasatane Tribe) After the destruction of Planet Vegeta in Age 737, a squadron of about 50 Saiyans were stranded on a planet in another solar system during a mission. They had lost all communication with Planet Vegeta and were forced to migrate to many different planets for a few months. They had finally settled on Planet Kemori in Age 738, becoming friends with the native Kemorians and creating a permanent settlement. They called themselves the Yasatane Tribe for unknown reasons. The Yasatane Tribe had little technology and mostly lived a primal lifestyle, but were able to build homes out of the wood and iron that they found on the planet. They were able to calculate the power level of newborn babies whenever they arrive, and if a baby had a power level of above 10, they would immediately be trained up until the age of fifteen to become a warrior or hunter for the tribe. If their power level was below 10, they were prepared to become medics, diplomats or gatherers for the tribe, as they were planning on gaining power and conquering other planets as they grew. This would have happened had the Kemorians and Saiyans not have been wiped out or enslaved by the Planet Trade Organization in Age 789. When the Planet Trade Organization led by the Frigid Force raided the planet in Age 789, only seven Yasatane Tribe members were spared, but they were forced to work for the PTO. Nineteen Kemorians were enslaved by the PTO and were killed off quickly due to their weak power levels and resistance to work for the PTO. Category:Planets Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:North Galaxy